


Anger

by melantha123



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melantha123/pseuds/melantha123
Summary: A short story about a psycopath killer who is after big 8.Shows character deaths.(I published this in Wattpad ages ago).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Anger

It was snowing in the high lands. Perfect, pure white snow was quietly floating down and giving the ground a soft blanket to cover it. Elsa's head lifted up as she wanted to catch one snowflake to her tongue, let it melt and she would feel the energizing effect of cold winter air.

Carefully she stuck her tongue out and smiled when the first snowflake landed down.

"How much further?" Her best friend Rapunzel Corona asked from her with a giggle. She watched how Elsa threw her hair behind her back with her hand.

Their gazes met and a smile spread on both.

"Just like 20 more minutes walking. Our cabin is nearby," Elsa laughed and grinned.

"Come on Eugene! You heard her!" Rapunzel cheered behind her.

The boys were keeping the back. Eugene huffed, his warm breath was making a cloud in front of him. Again Rapunzel was enthusiastically running in front of everyone. However he was just able to smile to his girlfriend with the most amazing golden blonde long hair and friendly green eyes.

"You sure don't like the cold, do you?" Hiccup chuckled. He hopped his back bag better on him from the straps and glanced at Eugene.

"Says the one wearing a furry coat around their winter coats collar," Eugene teased and smiled deviously.

Hiccup rolled his green eyes and took his knitted hat off from his head, letting his fingers brush through his brown hair before putting the hat back on.

"He was just asking because you and Punz are from a warm country," Jack laughed when he pulled Eugene on top of a small hill. Eugene smiled back to Jack's friendly smile.

"I know but--," Eugene groaned until they heard a loud exited squeal from ahead.

"Anna," all the guys laughed in unison. They knew that the voice could only belong to Elsa's little sister with strawberry blonde hair. She was leading everyone with her boyfriend Kristoff and they seem to be having a snowfight at the moment.

Jack ran to take part in the snow fight, it made Elsa gasp when the boy with windwisped white hair and cyan blue eyes run to have some fun again. She didn't have time to warn him of the slippery slope heading down. Now she just had to watch when he threw him to his butt, letting him slide down the hill.

Now everyone else run down too. They could see the cabin waiting for them for the perfect getaway weekend for the friends. After having a hard semester this would be a fun change.

"It sure took you guys some time to arrive," a feisty redhaired girl stated when she slammed the cabin door open.

"Merida!" Hiccup cheered and run to hug his childhood best friend. Merida got out of school one day before everyone else and went ahead for some private time before her friends would arrive.

She had done some hunting with her bow and stocked up with firewood before her friends arrived. She let Anna in so she could mix some hot chocolate for everyone.

In the evening everyone was warming up around the fire place, chatting and laughing. Jack stared into his mug with white, soft marshmallows floating around on the surface. His mind was set on the idea of how to pop out the question to Elsa without her laughing him away. Taking her for a date has been in his mind for from the first day when they shared seats in law class.

"So I was facing this super hard math problem--," Hiccup explained.

"Not about school!" Everyone groaned and laughed.

Kristoff sat with his back against the wall and Anna half laying on his lap. Elsa was near the fire place with her hands tucked inside her sweaters sleeves.

"I'm sleepy," Eugene yawned dramatically.

"So am I!" Punz cheered and stood up. They wished good night for everyone and left to the upstairs where was four bedrooms.

"I guess you two share a room?" Merida teased and Eugene and Punzie glanced at each other and then nodded their heads.

"We took the one on the right," Anna giggled.

"I can sleep on couch," Jack shrugged.

"Well I'm sharing a room with Hiccup, I mean he knows that I would kill him if he touches me," Merida chuckled and made Hiccup gulp out loudly.

"So I get the one extra room?" Elsa asked and everyone nodded their heads.

Jack and Elsa were the last ones who stayed up awake. They both were staring at the flames that had now worn off, turning the wood into glowing red coal. He knew that now he could ask her about going out when they're back at home.

He opened up his mouth in order to blabber something out.

"Jack," Elsa whispered and put her mug to the desk. It was untouched.

"Y-yeah?" He whispered.

The minute pointer moved in the clock and they both could heard the click clearly. They had been silent for a minute after Jacks comment.

"It looks like you have something to say?" Elsa said quietly and let her feet drop down from the couch.

Jack thanked in his mind that it was too dark for her to notice his blushing.

"I was wondering... if.. if," he mumbled and squeezed the handle of the mug he was holding.

"If?" Elsa insisted.

"If you could go out with me later, in ... romantic way," he finally managed to say. His gaze dropped down and he held his breathe, getting ready for rejection.

"Of course," Elsa laughed and got up.

She walked over to him and lifted his face up, her lips touched the jokesters forehead. Now he was deep red from embarrassment, his heart war ready to burst.

"Good night Frosty," Elsa whispered sweetly and headed upstairs.

Once the confusion was away Jack got himself a place on the couch where he crawled under a blanket.

Everyone was sleeping inside the warm and cozy cabin. Even Jack fell asleep with a smile on his face, he finally had the courage to do what he had wanted for so long.

Merida woke up in the sound of something snapping behind the window. She pushed herself to sit quickly and pulled her frizzy hair out of her face.

She saw some branches hitting against the window and she let herself lay down again.

"Someone scared?" She heard a tired chuckle coming from the floor in front of her.

"Shut up Hiccup!" She groaned and threw the pillow from her other side at him.

Hiccup complained to her and she just wished him good night again.

However neither of them had any idea of something that was climbing on the outer walls. How it touched the glass when it went towards the next bedroom.

Eugene moved restlessly in his sleep which made Rapunzel to wake up. She pouted and tried to push Eugene awake but it was no use. She slipped out from the covers and wrapped morning robe around her. She tucked her toes into fluffy and comfortable pink slippers when she decided to go to the bathroom in the hallway.

She left quietly from the bedroom, tiptoeing her way so no one would wake up because of her. She heard the snoozing coming from Anna's and Kristoff's bedroom opposite from their room. She giggled a bit and covered her mouth to get her laughter muffled.

"Thumbs up for you Anna because you deal so greatly with Kristoff's sleeping sounds," she whispered and sneaked her way to bathroom.

Eugene turned around his sleep, barely opening up his other eye to notice that Punzie had left. He exhaled and hugged the pillow, letting his eyes close again.

"She'll be back soon," he yawned and let his mind go back to rest.

He didn't hear the sound of the window being opened from the outside. Eugene just pulled the blanket better on him when he felt a cold breeze entering the room but he didn't bother to look.

In the dark something moved, slowly but carefully closer to the wooden bed where Eugene was sleeping. It grabbed the pillow from next to him, lifting it up and waiting. Then the moment came when Eugene rolled to lay on his back.

The pillow was strongly pushed against his face. His eyes flashed open but he saw nothing but darkness, the fabric itches his eyes and he tried to gasp for air. His hands were waving in the air, trying to get the object out from his face. However the pressure was now on his chest as something heavy was pressing him down.

Eugene began to yell but his shouts were muffled into the pillow which was taking his life little by little. His head began throbbing when lack of oxygen was getting into him. His movement was fading away until it was gone.

The pillow was lifted from Eugene's face. The killer stood there, grinning while watching the eyes of Eugene, still terrified in after death. The drool and blood coming from his mouth when he had bitten his own tongue.

Punzie got out from the bathroom and went back to bedroom. She didn't notice the window which was closing up when she opened up the door. Quickly she got under the warm covers, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and giving a kiss on his cheek.

"Eugene... are you awake?" She whispered and began her seducing act.

Then she frowned, usually he reacts in some way.

She turned the lights on and she let out a scream. Scream so loud that it alerted everyone else, they ran to the bedroom where she was screaming her lungs out.

"What the hell!" Hiccup shouted as he run to check on Eugene but he found no pulse.

"H-he is dead," Hiccup gulped.

"Let's call to police," Anna whispered. Hiccup ran past her and others to downstairs to make the call.

Elsa was hushing Punzie who was crying violently against her chest. Her friends tears were never ending.

Everyone was in shock. Their fun time together had ended up bitterly by someone dying. Dying without a reason at all.

"Jack, Kristoff," Hiccup panted out at the door.

Merida's eyes were looking at the small puddles of water on the floor, leading from window to bed. The guys left the bedroom from Hiccup's request.

"Is the police coming?" Kristoff insisted to know.

Hiccup shook his head.

"No, the phone line is down.. and there's no reception in mobile phones in this areas," Hiccup mumbled.

"So someone has to go out for help?" Kristoff wanted to know.

"I'll go," Jack told quickly.

"No. I think that Anna and I need to go, we've been at the cabin more often than anyone else. It's hard to make your way in the dark," Kristoff patted Jack's back and he nodded shortly.

It didn't take much time for Anna and Kristoff to be ready. Elsa gave her sister a hug before going back to her bedroom where Punzie was now silently laying down on the bed in shock.

The snow was still falling down in big flakes as Anna and Kristoff began then one hour long walk. Going out into snowstorm is never a good idea but now they had no other choice.

"He was there and then he was gone," Punzie sobbed and quieted down again.

Elsa's hand was gently stroking Punzie's head and she was humming a lullaby to her heartbroken friend.

The door was knocked and Merida came in with Jack. Elsa walked to them with her face being blank as paper.

"How is she holding up?" Merida asked.

"Suffering. I just wonder how a young guy would get a heart attack and die all of a sudden," Elsa sighed.

Merida frowned while remembering the odd water puddles. Her mind of a hunter was waking up little by little.

Hiccup heard the front door opening and he stood up from the couch.

"Oh! You came back already," he said in surprise while walking towards the door.

His mind was shocked when he saw how a string was lifted up. He managed to turn around and then he felt the string tightening around his neck. His yell was stopped by the thin line pressing on his neck. His weight hit against the opponent of his when he was pulled back.

He was desperate to get air, trying to get the hands to free himself from the deadly grip. Slowly he was dragged out from the building, without his friends realizing what was going on downstairs.

Hiccup felt how the cord was biting through his flesh as his mind was getting blank. His body twitched on the ground while he stared into the eyes of his killer. He felt scared on the moment of his death. His body was quickly covered with snow, then it was staged as if he had left from the cabin. His bag was gone and front door left open.

"The bath is ready," Jack peeked from the door at Elsa's bedroom.

"Did you hear Punz, Jack made you a warm cozy bath," Elsa said in soothing tone.

Elsa and Merida helped her into the bath. There was a drift coming from downstairs which the girls decided to check. Jack was left to guard outside the bathroom just in case something happens.

Once Merida and Elsa got downstairs they saw the front door open and no sign of Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Where are you!" Merida shouted from the steps without knowing that her best friend was close to them. Laying under his snowy grave.

Punzie closed her eyes when warm water was rinsing her skin. Her mind wandered off from the place. She didn't hear someone entering the bathroom as her ears were under the water, only her nose was above the surface.

Something pushed her head fully beneath the surface, her eyes flashed open under the water and she screamed. Her feet were slipping on the porcelain bath tub as she tried to get up, her lungs caught water and it hurt. She gaggled couple times and then the last trace of air left her.

Then she was let go, her body floated under the water as her killer took a razor blade.

Her hands were lifted out from the water to hang over the sides. Her murderer slit her wrists open and felt sick satisfaction to see her blood dripping out from her.

"Jack! What is that sound?" Elsa shouted and woke Jack up from his dream. He had been resting his back against the wall.

The girls shut the door and had heard how water was dripping.

"OH GOD! The floor is flooded!" Jack shouted and rushed inside bathroom.

Then he paused. Punzie was floating in the water, dead and seemingly done suicide.

"Don't go in there," Jack gasped and grabbed to Elsa's waist, pulling her close.

"NO!" Elsa screamed and began to cry.

"That's it, I'm seeing where Hiccup went," Merida whispered and ran downstairs. She never thought that a happy person like Punzie would do such a thing.

Merida's feet were making traces to snow as she run down the stairs. Then she fell as her feet hit to something.

Terror swiped through her when she saw a pair of feet sticking out from the snow.

She began digging and was left breathless when she found out who it was. She was muffling her crying with her hands as she stared at the corpse of her friend, Hiccup. Her eyes were nailed into the pattern on his neck, like he was strangled to death.

"JACK! ELSA! We need to go!" She screamed.

She was still kneeling in the snow when Jack and Elsa came to the front door. His arms were over Elsa's shoulders in protective manner.

"H-he was killed. I think we're not alone... even Eugene, there was water in the bedroom. M-maybe someone came in from window. What if Punzie didn't kill herself?" Merida whispered in shock.

Jack glanced at the both girls and took his jacket.

"Alright, you two go inside and lock the door. I'll run out for some help," Jack explained and run off to the night.

The girls sat down on the couch. Both of them were silent after the things that had happened.

Kristoff heard a shout which made him alerted. It sounded like Jack. Quickly he fastened his steps and he ran out from the forest back to the cabin.

He noticed Hiccups body on the ground and he went quickly to knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Merida's harsh voice asked.

"Kristoff. What the hell is going on in here?" Kristoff groaned.

The girls let him in.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked.

"She hurt her ankle in the storm. I came to get something to tie it with," Kristoff panted out.

"What is that blood in your sleeve?" Merida pointed and pulled Elsa a bit back.

"I cut myself into a branch. I heard Jack screaming in the woods. Hiccup is dead?" Kristoff asked in panic.

"Punzie is dead too," Elsa said and relaxed a bit.

"We better get going to Anna then. Get your bags," Kristoff ordered.

The girls got ready and closed the cabin door after them. They left a note to Jack that they left and so should him too. They began wandering into the woods.

They were walking in the pitch black forest. Only sounds they heard were their shoes squeaking in the snow.

"Elsa! Merida!" Jack shouted somewhere.

"I'm going to get him," Kristoff panted out and ran off.

"I hope he finds him," Elsa whispered and embraced herself.

"Sure he will," Merida smiled faintly. Then she heard something.

"Wait a moment," Merida said and took her bow from her back.

She began to tiptoe silently towards the sound.

She didn't see the danger coming from behind. She just felt someone grabbing her shoulders and then how a cold blade was going on her neck and then cutting it open. Her blood was bursting out to the snow, coloring it red. Then her body was dropped down which Elsa heard.

"Merida!" Elsa shouted and ran to the direction where she went. Discovering her dead was too much.

"ANNA! JACK! KRISTOFF!" Elsa screamed on the top of her lungs.

No one replied and she began walking again.

Another scream came in the forest, just a little bit ahead. Elsa's heart was pounding inside her chest. IT was Anna's voice.

She began to run only to find her sisters body. She had been stabbed many times, her ankle was carefully wrapped and her heating blanket was next to her in the snow.

"No, not you too,"Elsa cried and kneeled next to her.

"Elsa! I finally found you!" Jack panted out.

Elsa stood up quickly, staring at Jack. His light blue jacket was covered in blood stains when she pointed her flashlight at him.

"What have you done?" Elsa's voice shivered.

"Kristoff. He turned crazy on me and tried to kill me couple times but I overrun him. Got his knife," he said and threw the knife in front of Elsa.

"But why..." Elsa sobbed into her hands.

"I wish I knew... We should go to the car and get help," Jack gulped and looked over his shoulder.

Jack's arms were around her when they headed their way to the car. The snowing had ended by the time they saw their car parked in the side of the road.

He turned the bloody key inside the lock and the car started. Elsa had sat deep in her thoughts inside the car for the whole time. The night had been like a nightmare. Jack had cleared up the windows of the car by the time and got in.

"We're safe now," he whispered while they were driving on the road.

"I guess," Elsa sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Jack put on some music and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked.

"We're together now. On our first date," Jack replied.

"This is not the time for jokes," Elsa snapped and decided to look out from window.

"Now we can be together forever," Jack's cold voice whispered and Elsa's eyes widened.

The locks of the car closed and Elsa stared at Jack whose eyes were mad.

"W-what do you mean?" She gulped when her hand went to the handle of the car.

"It was so easy... to get rid of nuisances. First Eugene, he was pathetic," Jack laughed.

"What?" Elsa said in misbelieve. Tears run down on her cheeks.

Jack laughed again. "Killing the trusting Hiccup when putting bath ready. Then making sad Punz to kill herself. Getting you guys separated and killing of brave Merida," Jack grinned.

Elsa began to open up the handle but then she screamed. He had speeded up the car as the reached a cliff.

"Stop this car! Stop if you care for me!" Elsa yelled but it was for nothing.

Jack drove the car down from the cliff. It splashed through the icy surface of a lake and began to sink down. The doors were bulged in and she tried to open up her safety belt.

Jack was grinning on the drivers seat.

"Kristoff was a tough one to fight. I stabbed Anna in front of him and killing him after he chased me... it took some effort but you.... you were so easy to fool my love," Jack smiled deviously as he took her hand.

"Please stop this, we were friends," Elsa cried.

"Being friendzoned for so long... it drives people mad you know....but now, now we will be together forever," he laughed.

Elsa watched in horror how he smashed the front window. Cold water mass came inside the car, filling it up. Her belt was jammed and she left the knife to where they left off with the car.

The water reached to her jaw when Jack forced her to face him. He smashed his lips against hers when the car was fully filled with water. At first she felt afraid, her insides were hurting when cold water filled up her lungs. And soon she felt nothing, her body relaxed after few twitches.

Next morning the car was pulled out from the lake. It was claimed to be an accident that took a couples life.


End file.
